


Gimme the News

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Poppy Goes to ClexaCon [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bigger Shit!Alex, F/F, Lesbian with Worries!Lena, Little Shit!Angela, Sage of Wisdom!Maggie, SuperCorp, clexacon story, get your toothbrush now, jealous!Kara, this is sappy and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara isn't sure about all this new attention Lena's been getting.





	1. The Headlines Say...

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta (who did not see the second chapter, heads up, those mistakes are all mine XD) TheQueenOfTheLight. She is beautiful and radiant and all-knowing when it comes to commas.
> 
> This is for Runyonsun over on Tumblr who donated very graciously to my Clexacon adventure! Thank you again, really, and since this got posted much later than I'd initially hoped for, the second chapter is a small bonus just for laughs <3

Lena's attractive. It's obvious, what with her build and face and empathy and generosity and eyes and the amount of care she shows her employees and - 

She's attractive and the people of National City are starting to look past her last name, finally. But what they're seeing… well, they're seeing an attractive, highly successful, surprisingly kind  _ bachelorette _ . Which is, apparently, quite the potent mixture. 

‘Apparently.’ Kara thinks as yet  _ another _ National City socialite holds Lena's hand a bit longer than strictly necessary. This socialite has purple eyeshadow and blood-red lipstick and Kara's been on the lookout for threats all evening so can she really be blamed when she nearly growls at the woman?

But Lena just smiles graciously until the woman excuses herself. She turns back to Kara with a tentative grin. “This is going so much better than I'd dared to hope.” 

Kara's strained smile turns much more genuine and she nods. “You're doing amazing work and people are noticing! Finally.” She gives an eye-roll and Lena chuckles.

“You know I'm not doing this for the recognition, Kara.” Her eyes sparkle under the lights as she bats at Kara's arm.

Really, it's not surprising that people are noticing her. She's radiant and Kara's face feels warm all of a sudden, it's just the stuffiness of the room though. She reaches up to adjust her glasses and somehow Lena's features soften and yeah, yeah it's really stuffy in here.

“You deserve the recognition though.” She protests, but doesn't push the matter when Lena just shakes her head, still smiling, and loops her arm over Kara's to lead her back out into the maze of people.

The night goes well and, for once, Lena's last name doesn't make it into the headlines except for the building she's just built. “The  _ Luthor Women's Shelter _ Promises Protection”

* * *

 

It continues though. People noticing Lena, that is. 

She's invited to a science convention for up-and-coming technologies as a panel judge. She’s supposed to look for any tech that could actually be practical. Of course, she asks Kara to come with her. 

“I'm so sorry to bore you with this, but I really do appreciate you coming with me.” Lena shifts in her seat and bites her lip.

“Lena.” Kara reaches over and laces their fingers together. “Don't worry, they're all scientists, like you! You're going to get along great with them.” She holds up her notepad with a flourish and squeezes Lena's hand reassuringly. “Besides, it's a good story for me to cover too!”

The gesture earns her a returning squeeze and a soft smile. “I hope so, I'm very interested to see what everyone will bring.” She side-eyes Kara and smirks, “and maybe you'll finally be able to make Snapper happy.”

“Ugh,” Kara groans and slumps against her door, Lena's laughter filling the space between them. “I'll never make him happy, he's never been happy before!”

Lena doesn't stop laughing until they pull up to the convention center, but Kara can't bring herself to mind. The tiny lines around her eyes are far too appealing. 

They step up to the center and a woman in a vibrantly pink tux and a periodic table tie rushes out to meet them. “Ms. Luthor! Hello! Welcome to the science center!” She sticks out her hand and Lena pointedly does not stare at her clothing. “My name is Kathy Brent and I’ll show you to the judge’s room!”

Kara isn't quite as subtle, but all eyes are on Lena anyway. Lena answers with a smile and an “It's good to be here” before the woman is whisking them inside.

It's a mad-house inside. There are posters and people everywhere and Lena grasps at Kara's forearm instantly. Kara hears her intake of breath and steps forward to ward off the press of people, walking so no one comes between them. At least the pink tux is easy to follow through the crowd. She wraps her hand over Lena’s on her arm and shoots her a quick smile before focusing back on the rushing people.

The woman leads them toward the back of the building and into a room with a table of papers. The occupants of the room, one older man, a woman in a deep blue dress, and another, younger man, look up to watch them enter. Lena slips her hand from Kara’s arm and steps forward to stand beside Kathy as she goes to introduce them-

“Lena! It’s so good to see you again!” The woman in blue stands and beams at Lena, interrupting any introductions, before rounding the table. She’s tall, really tall, and Kara blinks before hearing the click of her heels over the wood floor. 

Kara frowns at how quickly the woman moves, but when she turns to Lena, Lena’s already opening her arms with a smile on her lips. Kara blinks. Lena’s never hugged anyone but her while in public. Who-?

“Angie! I didn’t know you were going to be here.” Lena’s wrapped up in a giant hug from the woman, her head barely above Angie’s chest. She’s laughing and pulls back with more light in her eyes than Kara’s seen in weeks. “How are you?”

Angie steps back but keeps her hands on Lena’s shoulders, squeezing affectionately, and laughs. “I’ve been missing your beautiful mind is how I’ve been. The nano-research is so much slower with only one supergenius working on it!”

Lena laughs, really barks almost, it’s not soft or subtle and Kara nearly balks. She’s never seen Lena let go like this in public. She clears her throat, just loud enough to be heard, and suppresses a pout when Lena turns, surprised, like she’d forgotten Kara!

“Oh, Angie, this is Kara, my friend here! She’s a reporter.” Lena’s smile only grows as Angie steps forward, nearly a head taller than Kara, and holds out her hand.

“Angela Spica.” Her grip is strong and she sends a wink at Kara that nearly makes Kara blush. “But my friends call me Angie. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, Kara Danvers.” She stops herself from grimacing at least, but her curiosity only has one question on repeat in her mind. She smiles then, “So how do you know Lena?”

Angela grins and glances at Lena. “She was the genius who solved half my nano-tech problems! Our work has been so slow ever since she left! In fact, one time she -”

“Sorry to interrupt, but we do have a schedule to keep up!” Kathy breaks in and Kara wants to glower, wants to hear what this Angie knows, but that pink power suit has its own gravity to it. “If I may just introduce the others..?”

With a slight nod of embarrassment, Lena gestures for her to continue. Angela leans lightly on Lena’s shoulder, just grinning. Kara watches as Lena turns into Angela’s touch, her stomach churning softly. She doesn’t grind her teeth. Angela’s got to have something up her sleeve, no one’s been so nice to Lena...

“Ms. Luthor, this is Dr. Albert Hammond and Mr. Ray Palmer.” The two nod and smile as their names come up and Lena reaches out to shake each of their hands in turn. Kathy gives a double thumbs up and picks up one of the sheets of paper from the table. “Okay, so, these are forms to fill out for each of the projects that will be presented to you.” She rolls her eyes and continues. “Really, you just mark which ones you find most promising and say why.”

The judges nod and Kathy gives another big thumbs-up. “Fantastic, then I'll leave you to it! The first group should be in soon!” She turns and catches Kara by the arm. “This room is for judging, not the press, sorry Ms. Danvers but you'll have to wait for your scoop like everyone else!”

She tugs on Kara's arm and it's only her years of blending in that have her stumbling along after the pink fiasco. She turns and blinks at Lena who grimaces and waves. “I'll wait out here!”

And the door closes behind them with what sounds like, to Kara, an ominous thud. Then laughter rings out from inside and Kara glares at the door. She glares at Kathy and her ridiculous tie too, just for good measure. Kathy excuses herself, but does point Kara toward some of the more chatty contestants.

So, a little less glaring for Kathy.

She talks to almost every group there, asking in-depth questions that make them pause and take her seriously. There are some very interesting ideas and some… ideas from ‘left field’. Though she's not sure who's left it is, the saying certainly seems to fit.

“A… a laser-powered electricity generator?” She blinks at the poster and then at the young man behind the table. “Where would the power for the laser come from?”

“That's a great question!” He beams at her and sweeps his arm toward the other side of his display.

She has to stop and blink again. “From- from Supergirl?”

His beam only grows and Kara has to excuse herself. She doesn't know what to say to that. At least with Lena on the board, that project most certainly won't come to fruition.

She wanders off toward the judging room. Not to spy or anything! She just wants to wait till Lena's let out. There's a table with a vacant chair at the end of the hallway, so she plops down and reads over her notes.

Actually, it'd all been quite fascinating. These scientists weren't anything above a primary level in Kryptonian standards. But by human standards, they were cutting edge and there was excitement in the air. 

She gets halfway through her annotations when she hears it: Lena's escalated heartbeat. She's on her feet in a second before she remembers the way Angela had looked at Lena. Maybe… bursting in wouldn't be a good idea.

But! But Lena could be in danger! She's not spying, she's just checking! With all the death threats Lena gets, it's a perfectly reasonable thing to do. 

Kara takes a deep breath and trails her hearing on Lena's heartbeat, higher, higher…

“I-I, yes, I suppose but, no, no, it would never work out.” She's moving and, if Kara knows that tone well enough, probably fiddling with her sleeve too.

“Oh come on!” Angela's voice pierces in, ridiculously close to Lena. Kara barely keeps from grinding her teeth. “You'll never know until you try!”

She's pressuring Lena? Into what? And why? And Lena just said no! Is she not respecting Lena's wishes?

A door opens and Lena breathes out a sigh. “It's so unlikely though. How could we ever start a relationship?”

What? Kara's eyes fly open and she frowns at the ground. Lena and… Angela? Not that… not that that was any of her business but! But gosh, Lena could have told her! 

She's blinking hard when Lena and Angela turn the corner and, for some Rao-known reason, Angela grins at Kara. They're not friends, definitely not, but Kara musters a smile, for Lena at least.

“How'd the judging go?” She asks and totally doesn't step a little closer to Lena than usual. She's just checking for any signs of turmoil.

The flush racing over Lena's cheeks is tell enough. “Oh, Kara, fine, it went fine.” 

Angela leans against the wall beside them and smirks. Yeah, she's convincing Lena to give a relationship with her a try… she doesn't have to rub it in. 

Lena doesn't stop blushing until Kathy comes up, purple suit and all, and bids them a wonderful afternoon. She asks who Lena found most exceptional as she walks them out and Lena positively glows when she talks about the most exciting project.

It's a nearly-instant, easily-replaceable water filtration box complete with a small holding tank. Kara'd talked to that group and she'd known Lena would like them. The thought worms a smile onto her face as she watches Lena. Kara doesn't catch much of what Lena's saying, she's too caught up with how the sun keeps hitting Lena's hair and shoulders, silhouetting her for seconds at a time.

She hears a click and then the whirr of a camera phone and turns to frown questioningly at the back of Angela’s orange phone case. Angela just shoots her a grin and says-

“For posterity’s sake!”

They reach the front drive and Kara hasn't had the chance to crush Angela's phone, unfortunately. And Lena practically buries herself in the taller woman's arms with a far too familiar “Angie!”

“You should go to lunch with me!” Angela pokes at Lena's cheek, pulling a giggle from Lena. This time, Kara does grind her teeth. “Tomorrow at that place you were talking about! With the potstickers?”

Lena's nodding before Angela's even done and shouldn't Lena know not to agree to anything without hearing the full terms? “That sounds wonderful, I'll see you then!” 

She leans in for another hug and Kara swears, swears on Eliza’s chocolate pecan pie, that Angela smirks at her before rubbing up and down Lena's back. What a -

“Coming back with us, Ms. Danvers?” Rachel, Lena's driver, asks and the question jars Kara from her thoughts.

“Oh, uhm…” She looks to Lena and receives an outstretched hand. She doesn't wait a second before lacing their fingers together. “Yes, I think I am.”

Rachel smiles and opens the door for them. Kara's just about to close the door when Angela gives her a big, double thumbs-up. She just stares and then closes the door. She's not sure what that meant and Rachel's already speeding toward L-Corp so she doesn't have any time to wonder.

Besides, Lena's still holding her hand and she tugs lightly before asking about Kara's research. She's kind, maybe too kind, and gosh, she's got gorgeous eyes. Kara’s heart thumps in her chest and the smile she shoots Lena is blinding.

Many of the headlines the next day capture the excitement of the convention, but one talks about the judges. “Luthor Judges Kindly on Water Purifier of the Future”

* * *

 

The increased attention is only good for Lena, really. She only ever does good things for the community and the citizens of National City are getting an influx of her newspaper coverage. The ramifications of this aren’t immediately apparent though…

At least, not until Maggie invites Lena along to ‘pool and drinks’ night at the alien bar.

They’d had a bit of a rocky start, what with the whole ‘arresting Lena when she was innocent’ thing. But Maggie sent flowers and an apology card from the entire police department and Lena’d warmed up pretty quickly to Maggie’s raunchy humor. It didn’t hurt that Kara’d pushed Alex to be nicer. 

Kara picks Lena up, at work of course (Kara’s kind of wondering if Lena even has a home) and they’re met at a corner booth by an already-tipsy Alex. Maggie’s just a step behind her and winks at the both of them. 

“This nut.” She jerks a thumb at Alex and grins. “You’d think she’d get worse the more alcohol’s in her, but apparently not. I’m going to grab the first round, be right back.”

She leaves Alex at the booth and Kara pulls Alex down so she’s sitting. “You’re not going to drive home right?” She pokes at Alex’s side and Alex squirms away with a laugh. She looks across the table and Lena’s smiling at the both of them. So, she smiles back.

“No,  _ mommm _ , Maggie’s driving.” She smirks over at Lena and jabs her elbow into Kara’s side. “Maggie’s a chicken, do you wanna play?” 

Lena’s eyebrows pop up in surprise and Kara opens her mouth to tell Alex off, but Lena’s already replying. “I haven’t played since college, but I was pretty good. I hope you’re ready to lose, Danvers.” She tilts her head to the side and Kara wants to groan. 

If Lena’s as competitive as Alex, they’re going to be at it for hours. 

Alex practically leaps out of the booth and drags Lena to the pool table. Lena tosses a worried glance at Kara, but there’s nothing Kara can do against Alex’s competitive streak. She waves at Lena before rising to follow. 

Maggie meets them with glasses as Alex is racking up the balls. Lena grabs a cue stick and reaches around Kara for the blue chalk. She brushes a little close and Kara leans into the touch, wrapping her own fingers over the chalk, bringing it up to Lena’s cue.

“Here.” She twists the chalk in tiny motions and Lena grins at her. 

Lena tilts her head down, batting her eyelashes and says, “Are you my lucky charm, Ms. Danvers?” Her voice is low in pitch and smooth as silk and Kara blinks because she can’t think of anything to say. 

She just stares into Lena’s eyes until her mouth opens all of its own accord and her own voice sounds in her ears, “We’ll just have to find out, won’t we, Ms. Luthor?” 

She hears Maggie cough, but it’s quiet, Lena probably couldn’t hear it. Heck, Kara barely catches the sound as her heart jackhammers in her chest. Lena squints just the slightest bit and seems to search her eyes. But, if she finds anything, she doesn’t make any indication. 

Alex is studiously setting the rack just right and Maggie isn’t in sight anymore. Kara’s pretty sure she should worry about that but Lena pats her shoulder and smiles again and everything will probably be just fine so really, why worry? 

“I guess we will.” She winks and turns to walk toward Alex. Her hips really sway when she walks. 

Had Kara ever noticed that before? Like really sway, like, wow, sway. She has to bite her lip to pull her eyes away from Lena and that’s when she spots Maggie. Maggie’s surrounded by women at the bar, which wouldn’t be surprising if she wasn’t  _ dating _ Kara’s sister.

She heads on over to the bar, keeping out of Maggie’s sight line. She’s not really spying, per se. Just… checking. Not that Maggie would cheat on Alex, of course she wouldn’t. But, then, what was she doing? They all could just be Maggie’s friends, but Maggie’s never interacted with this many people at the bar before. 

“So, that  _ is  _ Lena Luthor! I knew it!” One woman, a Mugouch, if the scales peaking out from her low-cut shirt are anything to go by, says. She pops a high-five with the seemingly-human lady next to her and continues, “It’s the cheekbones, sharp enough to cut a man.” 

Another, a Kropaq, barks out a laugh and slaps at her shoulder. “No, no, you're just gay for the dark, mysterious types, don't lie!”

The group breaks into chuckles and Kara blinks. The media coverage really had done wonders.

Oh. 

Maggie’s newest round of drinks are slid down the bar by M’gann and Kara superspeeds back to their booth. She doesn't hear what M’gann says. She's a bit busy having a revelation. 

Lena's attractive, of course, what with her beauty and face and kindness and moral compass always pointing right. But no one would look past that for the revulsion her family name created. Kara's… Kara's had Lena all to herself.

“You better make a move, lil Danvers.” Maggie drops into the seat across from her and flashes a smile. “Or the women of National City will get to her first.”

Kara presses back from the table because no, no, she's just… worried. “That's- that's ridiculous Maggie! Lena and I are just friends! Plus there's no  _ real _ evidence that's she's even interested in women. Let alone interested in me! Plus, again, we're just friends. I'm not-”

“Kara. Kara stop.” Maggie holds up her hand and sighs. “If you don't like her, fine. But I've seen the way you two look at each other and that's some seriously gay activity.”

Well, Lena's always been a little flirty. That's just her personality. She'd always smiled at Kara, she'd smiled more when they'd gotten past the acquaintance phase, but her treatment of Kara had never  _ really  _ changed.

Maggie snorts across from her and Kara jerks her head up. “I mean, hell, she's got a giant ‘L’ above her building. If that's not a hint to the ladies, nothing is.” She gestures over her shoulder and Kara looks up to see two women and a genderless Autoueu sauntering toward the pool tables.

Lena's always treated her the same. Always smiled at her jokes, never made fun of her quirks. She'd always asked for physical contact, always made time for Kara, always hung on her words… 

But she was barely ever like that with other people. Except Angela, but that could just be because of people's reactions to her name. She could just never have had the chan-

“God, lil Danvers, I can see the smoke pouring out of your ears.” She reaches out and clasps her hand over Kara's forearm. “Stop over analyzing her, just go kiss her and find out. Life's too short, we should...” She trails off and squeezes Kara's arm.

A grin slowly works its way over Kara's lips and she finishes Maggie's sentence. “Kiss the girls we want to kiss.” 

Maggie nods and beams. “You got it little Danvers, so go get your girl.” 

The Mugouch is already in Lena's personal space, grinning like a cat. Alex is already heading toward the booth with quite the pout. She would have won the game, maybe. Maybe she's pouting because Maggie switched her drink out for a Shirley Temple. 

Kara doesn't stop to ask. 

“No, no, it's not at all that you're an alien. I'm just-” Lena takes a step back and Kara steps forward, looping her arm loosely around Lena's waist. 

She feels more than hears the hitch in Lena's breathing, feels her lean back heavily. And maybe Maggie’s right. But it's Lena's fingers reaching up to lace into hers, resting over Lena's hip, that gives Kara the courage to say-

“She's here with me.” And something settles in Kara's stomach at the statement. Some worry that had flitted around for too long.

The Mugouch frowns and ‘tchs’ quietly. “A shame, this Earth girl can't give you nearly what I can though.” She winks and smirks and goes to take a step back-

But Kara's letting heat slip into her eyes and the Mugouch blinks before rocketing backward with a push of her legs. “Be careful what you say and, as your people's saying goes, don't condemn the hwortch before the sun crests the mountains.”

The Mugouch frowns some more and curses in Galactic before heading out the door, pulling a scarf around her neck as she goes. 

The other woman and Autoueu are barely restraining their chuckles and the quiet that had descended over the bar lifts quickly. Kara glances around quickly for any signs of hostility, but she only sees M’gann smirking at her. Never before had she been happier for immunity to telepathy. 

Lena shifts in her hold and the butterflies start in Kara's stomach all over again. She turns and looks up at Kara. “Um, thank you.” She doesn't try to pull away though and she's still leaning into Kara so? 

Maybe pressing a kiss to Lena's forehead is appropriate in this scenario. Perhaps one more to her cheek too. And Kara starts to pull back from that one but Lena slips her hand around the back of Kara's neck and -

Wow

Lena's lips are soft and pliant and the tiniest bit demanding and Kara can't help but melt against her. The nails at her neck scratch down and that pulls a groan from Kara. Lena's pressing up on tippy-toes when Kara gets a tingle on her right side and raises her hand to…

Catch a beer bottle? Kara turns and there's Alex, grinning like a buffoon. “Get a room!” She hollers and Maggie bursts out laughing before dragging Alex to the bar. She sends a wave at Kara though, and a wink. 

That, even more than Alex's comment, sends heat to Kara's cheeks. She has no idea what to say back to them and Lena's chuckling softly against her and everything's a tad overwhelming is all!

Lena tugs the bottle out of her hand just to replace it with her own fingers. She smiles, that soft one that Kara's only ever seen directed at herself, and tugs Kara toward the exit. “I really didn't think Angie would be right, you know.”

She speaks quietly and Kara's glad for that. She can focus on the gentle cadence of Lena's voice instead of the pounding in her chest. But, Angie?

“What- uhm, what do you mean?” She steps out the door and moves to walk beside Lena. Lena leans into her and Kara smiles through her worry and gingerly wraps her arm around Lena's waist.

Lena chuckles quietly. “That the ‘L’ would work.” She glances up and smiles at Kara's confused expression. “‘L’-Corp was her idea. So that ‘the lesbians of National City will know’.” She rolls her eyes and chuckles some more.

Kara blinks. Maggie's going to have a field day when she finds out. But... “Wait- was she telling you to try a relationship with…” She trails off, her finger pointing at herself, because no, there's no way, right?

Lena glances over again and quirks a brow. “I don't remember you being close enough to overhear that conversation.” 

“N-no! I wasn't! But I wasn't spying! Really! I thought something was wrong so I just listened for a second and-” A slender finger lands on her lips, cutting her off quite thoroughly. She stares with wide eyes as Lena just looks at her.

“Kara.” She starts, and there's a slight uptick to the corner of her lips that lets Kara breathe out. “I know, just kiss me.”

And that seems like a bad idea in this alleyway, but Lena presses up and this time the kiss is deeper. Kara feels light and buoyant and free, free of the jealousy that's been swirling through her head. Soon enough, they're not in the alleyway anymore.

The stars pinwheel closer and Lena hums, delighted. Yeah, Kara can get her car tomorrow.

This time, the headlines make too many raunchy innuendos to the ‘L’ to be recorded here.


	2. Never Gonna Live This Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is victorious, Lena is a sap, Alex and Kara get kisses from their respective boos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the lateness and thank you, Runyonsun!

“I _knew_ it! I called this as soon as I heard she was coming to National City! I’ll get Dhegda! She’ll vouch for me!” Maggie sprints across the room, waving to keep Lena and Kara where they’re at. 

Alex sighs, “She’s never going to let anyone live this down.”

Lena’s got a hand over her mouth, attempting to hold back her laughter, while she pushes into Kara’s side. She can only nod at Alex, acknowledging what Angela has doomed them to.

“So many people owe me money!” They hear from across the apartment. 

“You should get to know Angela, I bet you two would be friends!” Kara calls back to her. She glances at Lena because maybe Lena doesn’t want her friends mixed with Kara’s, maybe this is overstepping? 

But Lena just blinks, a tad surprised, and pulls her over for a kiss. It turns into two kisses and maybe Lena wants all her chosen family together and maybe this is a bigger deal than Kara’d first thought because she’s pretty sure those are tears in Lena’s eyes. But Lena’s still kissing her so they must be good tears, right?

She catches the remote before it can bounce off of her and smiles at Alex’s grumbling over ‘saps in her living room’. Lena’s soft in her arms and she swipes a thumb over Lena’s cheek before pressing a last, sweet kiss to her lips.

“Oh? We’ve already started the victory make outs? Awesome.” 

Kara pulls away from Lena and gags. Lena just laughs. 

Unfortunately for Alex, her reflexes aren’t nearly as good as Kara’s, especially with a certain dimpled detective’s teeth on her lip, to catch the remote before it smacks into her shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You too can have your very own fic, just comment below or hit me up on Tumblr at PoppysSuperGirl for details!

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to get your very own fic, let me know over on Tumblr at PoppysSuperGirl and I'll point you in the right direction! Or just comment below!


End file.
